The Warrior Prince - Book II of the Goblin Princess Series
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: The story of Veena continues as she searches for one of her brothers. Can she with the help of new friends and old in a new land save not only her brother, but a child as well? Labyrinth/He-man/Willow/She-ra Crossover.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: He-man and She-ra belong to Mattel. _Willow _belongs to Lucas and Howard. _Labyrinth_ belongs to Henson.

**Prologue**

The heat was really starting to get to him, but he refused to allow it to control him. No, he had to finish his training for the day.

His breathing was becoming heavy, but still, he pushed on. Veena was no doubt training hard, and he couldn't let her down by laying around doing nothing.

"I'm actually being to worry about him, Duncan. He's been like this for a month." Shaking his head, King Randor frowned.

Man-at-Arms almost chuckled at his king. "There was a time you wanted him to focus on his training."

The king sighed. "I know, but this seems almost too much."

Man-at-Arms nodded. "He doesn't want to let Veena down when she returns."

"When is she returning? Because the sooner the better."

"I don't know, unfortunately." Duncan frowned.

King Randor's shoulder lowered. "Have you tried to stop him?"

Duncan nodded. "Teela, too. He refuses to stop."

"You did mention that he could hurt himself if he keeps doing this."

Duncan shook his head. "He won't listen."

"Well, I need to think of something."

"I hope it works." Duncan looked at his friend and monarch.

Adam lowered his sword as his father and Man-at-Arms walked away from the railing of the balcony overlooking the training yard. He knew they were worried. He hadn't been himself since Veena had left.

Oh, he knew people were beginning to worry about him or were wondering why the change. He had promised Veena he wouldn't slack off while she was gone. Besides he needed to be ready when she would need him to go after one of her brothers.

_Prince Adam, you need to come to Castle Greyskull as soon as you can. I have received word from King Jareth._

Adam glanced around him. It seemed his wait was finally over.

* * *

And so begins the second book of the series.

Review if you please.

CL


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The land before her hadn't changed since she had returned. Everything was as dry and desolate as before. Even though this was her home, she was beginning to hate it. It wasn't cause of her father. No, he was actually trying to make up for his mistakes, or that was what it seemed to her.

She truly missed the land of Eternia, but if she was being honest, she really didn't know much about it's people. No, she missed her friends. Hoggle and the others tried their best to keep her company, but she missed the sparing with Teela and laughing with Adam.

She really missed Adam and Cringer.

"You know watching the sun rise won't make time move faster."

Slowly she turned to face her father. "What else am I to do? You haven't trained me in days."

Her father smiled slowly. "Precious, I was preparing."

"Preparing for what?"

"Why don't you come with me and see?" Smiling, he held out his hand.

Frowning, Veena rely tacitly took hold of her father's hand. "Now I'm worried."

"Precious, I promise it's something that will make you happy." He father lead her into a room much like the one that had held the orb with her memories.

"That's what you said before you took my memories." She looked around her. "This looks familiar."

"Many rooms in the Castle have a similar design." He released her hand and walked to a door. "This door should lead back to Greyskull. I have been working hard to reconnect the two doorways."

"So I can go back?"

Her father nodded. "Yes, but it's only to get that prince and his cat. Unless you can think of anyone else who would be willing to help you." He slowly opened it to reveal a spiral of shifting colors.

"Well, get a move on. I know you've been waiting for this."

Veena quickly kissed on his cheek as she raced past him into the swirling colors.

XOXOXOX

Adam frowned at the Sorceress. "That's it?"

She nodded. "Yes, and well that Princess Veena would be coming to collect you."

A smiled spread across his face. "Really? So she knows where one of her brothers is?"

"That I don't know, but I do know that she should arrive today. I don't know if you'll need anything."

Adam nodded slowly. More than likely he'd only need his sword and Cringer. "Do I need to stay here waiting for her?"

The Sorceress shrugged. "I don't really know. Time works differently there. So I can't say when exactly she'll be arriving. It would be best if you wait here. I'll contact Man-at-Arms to tell him what to tell your father."

Adam slowly nodded. More waiting great.

The Sorceress tilted her head slightly. "Come with me. Someone is using one of the ancient entry points." She suddenly flew towards the doorway.

Sighing, Adam gave chase after her. If she was expecting Veena, why did she seem so worried about someone using something to enter the castle?

XOXOXOX

The room around her looked nothing like anything in Greyskull she had seen before. This place was dark and damp. Slowly, Veena walked the darkened corridor. Stone statues lined either side of her as she walked on. She could only vaguely make out a nose here, an eyebrow there as she traveled.

She rounded a corner and froze at the sight before her. Lit by some unknown light, Craved on stone almost as if he were turned to stone was He-man. Veena shook her head. No. Not He-man. The statue looked so life like, but it wasn't He-man. The hair and armor were different.

Suddenly the wall behind her opened.

"We must hurry. I'm not sure whom would reopen the ..."

Veena turned to see a very surprised Sorceress behind her.

"Princess Veena, how did you..?"

Adam rushed past the Sorceress and wrapped his arms around her, before she could react.

"Welcome back." His whispered greeting undid her own shock.

She wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug. "So do you give all the girls a hug?"

Adam laughed as he pulled away slightly. "I've missed you, too."

"Sorry, but Princess Veena, how did you get here?" The Sorceress moved closer to them.

"My father said he had reconnected the doorways. Not sure what he meant by that."

The Sorceress nodded. "I do. That will make it easier to travel from the Labyrinth to here."

"I guess so." Veena shrugged before turning back to Adam. "I've come to get you. My father thinks it's time for us to begin searching."

Adam nodded. "I thought as much. I'm ready."

Veena frowned. "Shouldn't you go to the Palace and let everyone know you're leaving?"

"I'll take care of that. You two should be on your way." The Sorceress smiled. "I wish you well on your journey."

Adam nodded as Cringer walked over to him. "Thank you, but what if Skeletor attacks?"

"I'll send word have no fear."

Adam nodded again, before looking at Veena. "Ready?"

Veena returned the nod. "I'll show the way to the doorway, but I have a question?"

"What?" Adam frowned.

"Who is that?" She pointed to atone statue."

Adam shrugged. "King Greyskull."

"Oh." Well, that explained why it looked so much like He-man. "You look a lot like him."

Adam frowned. "No I don't."

Veena smiled. "Come on. We still have things to do once we get to the Castle."

"I'm ready." Adam turned to the Sorceress. "You'll send word?"

She nodded. "Yes, go on. Good luck to you both." The Sorceress watched as the two young heroes and a very reluctant tiger headed down the hall. She had much to do before telling Duncan Prince Adam was off on yet another adventure not on Eternia.

* * *

I'm going to reply to the anonymous reviews left on the Prologue as of time of releasing this chapter.

Tricia:Is this really part of the He-Man/Labyrinth series or a different story altogether?

Okay, I didn't notice until (4/8/19) that I had accidentally uploaded something different. It has since been fixed.

Thanks for all reviews, follows, and faves.

CL


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Adam frowned at the sight before him. True he hadn't expected a mass improvement when it came to the land or anything, but it actually looked almost worse than it had during his first visit to the kingdom.

He glanced at Veena as she tossed the strap of a bag over her shoulder. "Ve, are things getting worse here?"

She turned and frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"Things actually look worse than before."

She nodded. "I know, but my father won't tell me a damn thing." She sighed and then quickly smiled at him. "Come on, I want to show you something before we leave."

Adam glanced down at the sleeping tiger. "Should I get Cringer?"

"Let him sleep. I have no doubt he won't feel safe enough to do it for a while"

Adam nodded. "Yeah, we have no idea what's going to happen once we get to where we have to go."

She nodded. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Veena walked out of the room, and he followed after her. Through corridors and flights of stairs until they reached the main entrance of the Castle.

"Veena, where are we going?"

She glanced over her shoulder at him. "You'll see."

He had no option but to trust her much as she had on Eternia. They soon walked along the streets of the Goblin City through things he was sure were not in Eternos. Suddenly she took a sharp turn he would have missed if he hasn't been watching her.

"Ve?"

"We're almost there. Just a little further."

Weird barbed vines crossed over his head creating a tunnel around them. They were as bare as everything else he had seen in this Kingdom. Well except for the bit of green in the Labyrinth itself.

"Where are we going?"

They entered what had once been a garden, but was now dry and bare of life. Even the fountain in its center was dry.

"This is it."

Adam frowned as he continued to look around. "Ve, I don't understand."

She turned to face him. "Welcome to the Royal Gardens. This is where my brothers and I played."

Adam watched as Veena sat on the edge of the dry fountain. "Ve, why did you bring me here?"

"This is the last place I saw everyone." She hung her head slightly. "We were playing hide n seek."

"Veena, should you really be here?" Adam took a step towards her.

She raised her head, with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I've been coming here every day to remind myself why I'm training so hard."

Adam nodded. "Ve, you couldn't have stopped her any more than I could've stopped my sister from being kidnapped."

"What happened to her, your sister?"

"Skeletor kidnapped her and gave her to someone named Hordak. Hordak had someone use magic on her to keep her under his control. I was barely able to get her to see the light."

Veena slowly stood up. "I take it she came home."

"Only for visits. She feels horrible about what she did while under his control. So she remains on Etheria helping to fight against him."

"Hopefully I won't have that problem. I don't think I could actually fight any of them."

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that, Ve."

Suddenly Hoggle ran up to them completely out of breath. After taking a few quick ones, he panted. "You two need to get back to the Castle. He's looking for you."

Veena nodded. "Thanks, Hoggle. You catch your breath. We'll go see what my father wants."

The dwarf nodded as he confined to try and catch his breath.

Sighing, she looked at Adam. "Our adventure might be starting soon."

Adam nodded. "Have any idea who we could be going after first?"

Shaking her head she walked towards him. "No, but we better hurry. I don't want a lecture when we get back."

Still somewhat breathless Hoggle pointed at a door hidden in the wall. "That leads into the Castle. I don't know if you remember the way or not."

"It's locked, Hoggle. I've tried it before."

"It might open now. Let's give it a try." Adam walked over and placed his hand on the door handle

"I've tried almost it every day."

Adam squeezed the handle and pushed the door with his other hand. It reluctantly opened inward into a dusty obviously unused hallway.

"I kicked it only two days ago when it wouldn't open for me."

"It was really stuck, Ve. I had to really push for it open." He gave a sheepish grin.

* * *

So I know I'm a day late in posting this, but I didn't feel right posting it yesterday. So I hope you call enjoyed this tiny little chapter.

Review if you please.

CL


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Continuing along the old forgotten corridor, She looked down the dark hallway before here. It would help if she could actually see. Veena held her hand out in front of her. Slowly a glowing ball of light formed in her opened hand. The soft light filled the long hallway.

"That would've been a good idea a while ago."

"I know that. This way hasn't been used since that day it seems."

"You think so." Veena almost sneered as she spoke. Sighing she looked ahead. She hoped they didn't have too much longer to go. She took a deep breath and began to walk forward again. The sound of Adam's footsteps assured her he was still following.

After awhile behind her Adam's footsteps stopped for a moment. "Ah, Ve, did you hear that?"

Veena looked over her shoulder at him. "I don't hear anything."

A growl filled the corridor.

"Maybe there was a reason this way hasn't been used."

Veena gave a slow nod as she turned forward. She glanced ahead of them. There was nowhere to hide. What were they going to do if something came after them?

Softly music began to play. A yawn soon followed before a crystal rolled up to Veena's foot. She let out a groan as it rolled away from her slightly.

"Ve, what's wrong?" Adam walked up and looked over her shoulder at the floor. "Oh. I guess he got tired of waiting."

Veena turned her head towards his. "Adam,.."

Adam laughed. "My parents would love the ability to send something to my exact location to tell me to get a move on."

Veena took a deep breath. "Adam, this isn't funny."

"It is from my perspective. Ve, think for a moment. We don't know what she can do, remember. He got worried that something had happened."

Veena sighed. He was right. "So are you suggesting we follow it?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, unless you know something I don't."

Veena shook her head. "Not really."

Adam nodded before pulling away from her. Veena stopped a groan from escaping her mouth. Instead, she looked down at the crystal near her foot. "All right lead the way."

The crystal rolled away from her. Slowly Veena stepped forward until it was once again in sight. It then rolled away from sight again.

"Well, this brings back memories except we're not running."

"Yet. I'm not sure how much he's controlling it or what exactly the spell is."

"So we need to be ready to run?"

"Yeap."

Adam groaned behind her. "We always seem to be doing it at some point here. Don't we?"

Veena nodded as she continued to follow the rolling crystal with Adam behind her. Soon the crystal stopped against a door.

Veena looked over her shoulder at Adam as she placed her hand on the doorknob. "Ready?"

Adam gave her a slow nod. "Lead the way."

Turning forward, Veena turned the knob.

Her father stood with his arms across his chest on the other side of the door. "I was wondering what was taking you so long."

The pair of teenagers walked into the room that had once held Veena's memories.

Veena frowned at the sight of Cringer laying with his head down watching them next to a pack and Adam's sword. "What's going on?"

Her father lowered his arms. "Mizumi's trying something. You need to leave sooner than I was expecting."

Adam walked up beside Veena. "Why?"

Her father glared at the young prince. "Because we need to keep it secret for as long as possible we are going after them. As far as I know, she doesn't know how much her sister has helped us."

Adam only nodded as her father returned his gaze to her. "Do you know how to get their locations?"

Veena nodded as she walked over to the stand of twisted branches that once held her memories. Placing her hands together in front of her over the stand, she closed her eyes. Slowly she expanded her hands as a crystal began to form.

Veena opened her eyes as it finished forming in between her outstretched hands.

"I wasn't expecting that." Her father spoke from behind her.

Gently she placed it into the opening between the twisting branches. As she backed away from it, the crystal began to float.

Adam spoke up as he moved closer to her. "Is it going to do anything else?"

Veena turned and glared at Adam. "Do think I know exactly how it works?"

"Sorry." Adam sheepishly looked away.

The room suddenly darkened and tiny points of light appeared around them. Then just as suddenly the lights gathered together into a single beam pointing at the far wall hitting one of the windows. The window lengthened and transformed into an archway.

"I think it's done."

Her father walked over to the arch. "Who does it lead to?"

Veena shrugged as Adam walked over to Cringer.

Her father sighed as he turned to face her moving away from the arch. "Well, it seems you should be ready."

Veena frowned as Adam with his pack and sword hanging off his back and Cringer walked back over to her. "Still I wish I knew who it was we're going to be looking for?"

"She more than likely has allies where ever you are going." Her father walked over to the trio.

"I hope so." Veena glanced over at Adam.

"Why do I have this feeling I'll be the one paying for it if we don't?" Adam glanced at Veena.

"Your ancestor wouldn't leave this too much to chance." Her father sighed as he conjured a crystal. "You'll just have to be careful." He then tossed the crystal towards Veena. It exploded just above her head.

Veena frowned. "What was that?"

"I repacked your bag. I doubt you'll need everything in there. Oh, you're missing one other thing." He tossed another crystal towards her. As it neared her, it dissolved into her staff, which she caught. "You'll definitely be needing that."

Resting the bottom of her staff on the ground, Veena nodded before turning to Adam. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Veena gave her father a slight smile before she, Adam, and Cringer walked through the archway.

Once they were gone, King Jareth sighed. "Please come home safe."

* * *

I got this finished later than I was hoping. So starting the next chapter they will be on the new world.

Thanks for all reviews, faves, and follows.

Review if you please.

CL


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lush purple and pink leaves swayed in the breeze around Veena, Adam, and Cringer. The odd foliage since the Labyrinth had much wilder flora wasn't what made her feel uneasy. No, it was the magic gathering around her.

"Okay, I know you wished you knew which of your brother we're looking for, but it would have been nice to know where we were going." Adam looked around them at the forest.

"Why are you so worried about figuring out where we are? It won't help us either way." She began to circle him, looking at the brush around them.

"If by chance we are on Etheria, then we might be able to get help."

"Huh? Where?" Veena stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Etheria. If this is Etheria, then I can ask my sister for help."

"Wait, your sister could be here?"

Adam nodded slowly. "Yeah, but we have to find the Great Rebellion first."

"The Great Rebellion?"

"I'll explain along the way. If this is Etheria, we don't want to stay in one place too long unless this is the Whispering Woods. I'd like to not get the Horde's attention."

Veena tilted her head. "More you'll explain?"

Adam sighed. "It's a long story."

Veena frowned. The magic around them was moving in waves. "Do you feel anything odd?"

Adam furrowed his brow. "What do you mean exactly?"

Leaves rustled neared them. Veena tightened her grip on her staff. "We aren't alone."

Adam began to reach towards the Power Sword as Cringer hid behind him. Veena turned to face the moving leaves.

A small purple-skinned girl with long white hair dressed in what appeared to be a dress made of green leaves walked out from behind one of the many pink bushes.

Lowering his arm, Adam smiled at the small creature. "You're a twigget."

Frowning, the creature tilted her head. "I know what I am. The important question is who are you?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

Veena looked back at Adam. He had gone from preparing for a battle to almost dancing. Even so, she continued her grip on her staff.

"Could you by chance take us to the Great Rebellion's camp?" Adam moved closer to Veena.

The twigget girl frowned. "I could, but I won't."

Adam frowned. "Why not? We aren't with the Horde. You can ask Bow or Adora." He paused for a moment, "even Madame Razz."

The twigget girl glanced behind her as a slightly taller male with the same coloring and wearing his version of leaves clothing as he came out from the undergrowth.

Unlike the twigget girl, he smiled at Adam. "Prince Adam, what are doing here?"

"Looking for someone." He walked towards the creature. "It's good to see you, Shrug."

Strug looked at The twigget girl. "He's Adora's brother."

She shook her head.

Adam frowned, before smiling at Strug and gesturing at Veena. "This is my friend Veena."

Strug nodded smiling at her. "Welcome to the Whispering Woods." He looked at The twigget girl twigget again. "The Woods aren't refusing her."

The scowl remained on her face.

Sighing, Strug gestured behind him. "If you'll follow me I'll lead you to the Rebel Camp."

"Thank you, Strug."

The twigget nodded. "No problem. It isn't far from here. I know a few will be happy to see you." He began to lead them away from the still upset twigget girl.

Veena kept her tight grip on her staff as she followed after Adam with Cringer hugging her side as they traveled through the Woods. They travel through the woods until they came upon a tightly packed group of bushes where Strug stopped their small group.

Moving to the side, Strug pulled aside some of the lush foliage. "Just through here."

"Thanks again, Strug." Adam gave him a nod as he walked past him.

"Your welcome. I'll hopefully see you later. I have to return to the village."

Veena frowned as she and Cringer followed after Adam. The twigget gave her a slight nod as she walked past him.

Beyond the bushes was a large clearing with a few hunts and an archery range, which was the closest thing to them.

A young man with reddish-brown hair stood aiming a golden bow at a target with his back to them. Veena walked up to Adam. Frowning, she stopped behind him as he placed a finger to his mouth just as the man took a deep breath. Then released the arrow at the same time as he exhaled, hitting a perfect bull's eye.

"Still have to be a show-off, huh, Bow?"

"I have to be able to outwit the Horde's troops somehow." The young man turned to face them, lowering his bow. Upon seeing Adam a smile spread across his face, "ADAM!" He rushed over and hugged Adam while Veena took a step back.

"Nice to see you, too, Bow." Adam returned the smile as Bow stepped back.

"What are you doing here?" Suddenly the smile vanished. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

Adam shook his head quickly, "no, no everything was fine when we left. I didn't come with any bad news for Adora."

Bow nodded. "Good. You had me worried for a moment." A sly smile formed on his face as he looked at Veena. "We?"

"Oh, right," Adam gave a sheepish grin at Verna. "This is my friend Veena." He then frowned. "Ah, Ve, what exactly is your title anyway?"

Veena shrugged. "I don't know. My father never said, and everyone just called me your highness. I guess princess is as good as we'll get."

"Princess?" Bow frowned, "ah, Adam, I'm with you. It would be easier to just explain everything once."

Adam nodded. "Lead the way, Bow."

Bow gave a slow nod. "This will be interesting to watch." He held his bow in front of him slightly and seemed to press a button. The bow then retracted into what appeared to be a small staff. "Well, then come along. I doubt they're having a meeting without me." Bow then placed it behind his back.

Bow lead them past the few twiggets and creatures unknown to her to the largest tent.

Leaning over the table in its center with her back to them was a young woman with long blonde hair in a red jacket. Beside her was a young woman with purple hair and dressed in purple and pink.

"This doesn't sound good, Adora. How could someone do such a thing to an innocent child?"

"I was kidnapped from my home, remember, but this would have been too far for me even when I was a member of the Horde. Glimmer., I don't know what we can do."

"I know. We have to help somehow, but we're all too well known. Not to mention we would be spread thin. My mother can't even see a way she could help without drawing the Horde's attention."

The blonde slowly stood up. "If only there was a way to get a hold of Adam. He'd more thank would be willing to help or know someone who could help us."

Bow walked up to the two women. "Well, good thing I've brought a surprise then."

The blonde turned to face him at first with a frown and then a smile. "Adam!" She raced over and hugged an equally smiling Adam. After a few moments, the woman stepped back. "What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for someone." Adam lowered his arms to his side.

"We?" The blonde frowned and looked past him to where Veena stood with Cringer standing in front of her.

Adam turned towards them and smiled back at Veena. "Adora, allow me to introduce my friend, Princess Veena. Veena, this is my sister, Adora."

The two princesses nodded at each other.

Adora frowned at him. "You're looking for someone?"

"We'll talk about that in a moment. What's going on? You wanted to get hold of me?"

Sighing, Adora's frown deepened. "One of Hordak's followers is looking for a babe."

Adam returned his twin's expression. "Why?"

"That's what has us up in arms. She's planning to kill the babe when she finds her."

* * *

After a long delay I have a new chapter. I won't lie. I only have one more chapter written for this story at the moment. I can't say when it'll be out. I'm working on one shots to come out October - December. I am also thinking of trying NaNoWriMo this year, but I have to get the one shots finished and an idea for the novel.

Visit my facebook page for more updates.

Thanks and love,

CL


End file.
